


Relief

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mikasa spent her early childhood living in the middle of nowhere with her parents. When she is taken in by the Jaegers, she becomes exposed to germs and viruses that she’s never come into contact with before.Just a little ficlet I wrote for SnK Positivity Week Day 2: Ship Positivity Day





	Relief

“Is she okay?” Carla asks, concerned. It’s a mother’s concern. She’s not Mikasa’s mother, but now she’s the closest thing she has. 

“I think so,” Dr. Jaeger tells her, squinting as he examines Mikasa’s arm. He turns it over to look at the other side. “Yeah... I think she’s just got the chicken pox.”  

“Oh thank goodness,” Carla sighs, relieved. “I was worried it was something she ate.”  

“No, I don’t think so,” the doctor says absently as he pokes her skin. He then looks Mikasa in the eyes. “It itches, doesn’t it?”  

She nods.  

It itches like  _crazy_.  

“Yeah,” he exhales. “I’m gonna say this is chicken pox. Have you ever had them before Mikasa?”  

“No,” she squeaks. She has no idea how she’s gotten chicken pox, she hasn’t touched or played with any chickens.  

“It’s okay,” he tells her soothingly. “Almost all kids get them... just usually when they’re younger. Eren had them when he was six.”  

He turns his head to look at Carla. “We should have expected this, honestly... she probably hasn't been exposed to many of the things that other kids are, living here in the city.” 

Mikasa moves her fingers to scratch at one of the red sores on the back of her right arm, but he gently grips her hand to stop her.  

“They will heal faster if you don’t scratch,” he instructs her. “I know it’s hard but you just need to take your mind off of the itching.”  

“Okay,” she says meekly. She already knows she’s going to scratch as soon as the adults leave her alone though. This itching... it’s....agony. Not being able to scratch is maddening.  

The doctor exchanges a look with his wife, and she nods before leaving the room.  

“The itching will go away sooner if you leave these sores alone,” he says comfortingly. “I promise I’m not doing this to be mean.”  

Mikasa blinks, not really sure what he means.  

Not much time has passed when Carla reenters the room with Eren in tow. The doctor turns from Mikasa to face his son, still holding her arm... still keeping her from scratching.  

“Eren,” he starts, and briefly glances in Mikasa’s direction. “I’m going to need you to make sure that Mikasa does not scratch herself. She has the chicken pox.”  

 _No._  

“Sure!” Eren agrees eagerly. “I can do that. No problem!” 

 _This was cruel._  

Mikasa  _adores_ Eren, but she’s sure she will hate him with every ounce of her being if he tries to keep her from scratching when the adults leave.  

She will  _loathe_ him _._  

“I knew I could count on you,” the doctor smiles kindly, releasing Mikasa’s arm and rising to his feet.  

Eren grins at an affectionate head rub from his dad, and gives him a thumbs up. The adults laugh at this as they leave the room, promising that they will check on Mikasa soon to see how she’s doing.  

She _doesn’t care_. She just wants to scratch.  

As soon as the adults are out of sight, she goes for it, reaching for a spot on her right shoulder that’s bugging her. 

And she’s stopped by a grip around her wrist. Again.  

“You can’t,” Eren tells her, holding her.  

Mikasa clenches her fists and her nails dig into the skin of her palms. It itches  _so bad_ _ly_ _._  

She can overpower him.  

If she does..... there will be relief. The temptation of that relief proved too great for Mikasa to resist.  

She attempts to push Eren off of her suddenly, thrashing as he struggles to hang on.  

If she can just itch for a  _second, it’ll feel better._  

But he doesn’t waver. He holds on. She considers killing him right then and there.  

“Stop, Mikasa,” he cries as she thrashes, holding on tightly. He’s not giving up.  

“But..” she whimpers.  

“I know,” Eren grunts when she elbows him in the ribcage. “It itches... but you have to ignore it.”  

She feels guilty for hurting him.... but it itches so bad. She can’t help it. She begins to cry.  

“Stop,” he repeats, and she feels him wrapping her up in the blanket that had been beside her. 

It’s a comforting gesture. It’s warm. She feels safe. 

He’s rolling her up.  

She can’t move her arms.  

 _Oh no._  

She starts to violently squeal.  

 _No. No. No. No. NO._  

“Im sorry, Mikasa,” he croaks into her ear and all she can think of is how much she hates him.  

She’s rolled up tight and can hardly even move her fingers. Tears begin to run down her face from the frustration. 

 _And then..._  

 _And then there’s relief._  

She feels his hands. His fingers. He scratches at her back and arms through the covers that he’s wrapped so tightly around her.  

Her bloodlust begins to fade as the itching is relieved, and her body starts to relax. She stops fighting. 

“My mom did this for me when I had chicken pox,” Eren explains soothingly, his arms wrapped around her and her cocoon. “She said itching through blankets is better because it’s more gentle. You don’t break the skin this way.”  

Mikasa just whimpers in relief.  

"Does this help at all?” he asks. 

“Mhm,” is all she can say. It still itches, but it's under control now.  

This feels good. It would feel better if she could use her fingernails, but this is something. This is relief.  

Mikasa imagines she must look pretty silly, with her tear-streaked face and her blanket wrapped around her so tightly. She imagines that she looks like a worm.  

Eren stops scratching momentarily and releases her from his hold. Mikasa is immediately overwhelmed again by the urge to tear the blanket from her body and scratch. She quickly tries to wriggle free.  

“Sorry!” Eren exclaims, returning his arms to where they had previously held her. He goes back to kneading her arms and back through the fabric of the blanket, and Mikasa is content once again. 

“Don’t stop,” she quietly begs him. “Ever.” 

“I don’t know if I can do this forever,” Eren answers. “But I promise I’ll try.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....Yeah. Burritokasa. I couldn't help myself. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
